Guilty Pleasures
by Vilkath
Summary: What if Keitaro and Motoko met just before arriving at the Hinata sou, and what if Tsuruko came to call on Motoko early as well? Rated for future violence and romantic content. KeiMot, KeiTsu friendship planned, maybe deeper. Final pairing not yet decided
1. Prologue One

Abandon all Hope ye who read this….

Okay maybe not that bad, but this is my first fan fic, it was inspired by many of the other great fan fics I have read, which are to often are left incomplete… I've read dozens of Love Hina fan fics (okay I admit nearly every single one here), but I'll confess I've only seen a few episodes of the anime and read one or two the manga.. hehe. To put it blunt I have a lot of second hand knowledge so try and bear with me. So if you have any comments or corrections I'll try taking them into consideration. I'm not so sure if this will turn out good. All I can promise is I'll do my best to finish it. I just hate incomplete fics. I thought about using more Japanese, I just love their title system of Chan and Kun etc. Way more interesting then Mr., Ms etc. I decided not to though, since not everyone knows them, and it's a lot extra work making sure I'm using the proper title in every situation.

As for the fic itself, basic idea is a what if Keitaro and Motoko met just before arriving at the Hinata sou, and what if Tsuruko came to call on Motoko early as well. I plan for both Motoko and Tsuruko to get closer to Kei, as far as final pairings go I'm not sure how it will turn out. Except of course I rather dislike Naru's abusive nature, so I highly doubt her ;)

-Vilkath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina; it's characters or anything of the sort. I've read a lot of fan fics, books, played games etc over the years. As such I expect some idea's to be inspired by other sources, so in advance let me say I don't own those either.

Italics Thoughts 

"Text" Speech

888 Scene change

Guilty Pleasures 

Prologue: The Meeting

Stepping off the train Motoko sighs, she starts rambling threw her thoughts as she walks down the street. _Sometimes I wonder why I bother with Kendo camp. I enjoy teaching the other girls how to protect themselves, especially from those vile **Males!** _

Sighing while sitting down on a bench, Motoko looks up to the clouds. _Still, even the best of them lack any real focus, and their all so weak, unable to give me any real challenge. I fear I've only grown weaker my time here, instead of stronger. I will never beat Sister this way._

Shouldering her bag once more, she resumes her path home, to the Hinata sou.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking out of a shabby beef bowl stand Keitaro looks around once more. _So many memories here.. and yet I still can't find it! _

"Guess I better start looking for Grandma Hina's place again. How can an inn that no one can find stay in business?" he grumbles to himself.

Pulling out the map Kanako sent him, Keitaro tried to ponder where he was. _You're my sister and I love you Kanako, but some times I think you're a bit off._

A normal person might give directions, circle a spot on the map and be done with it. Kanako how ever was not normal, always helpful and a little protective of Keitaro she went a little over board. Circling several points on the map, labeled them with different numbers, letters, pictures, combined with several different colors of arrows and lines leading from all the places. All with an attached Key to the map on a separate page, of course the second page never faxed threw properly, deciding to jam right after the word Key was printed out.

_Perhaps I can get some help_. Looking around for some one helpful, Keitaro notices a sad little girl on a nearby bench hunched over crying her eyes out. "Excuse me miss, are you all right?" Keitaro ask, gently picking up her grocery bag as he gives her his best smile.

Cautiously lifting her head, trying her best to wipe away her tears the girl can't help but smile a little. _Oh my.. he's so nice, _she thinks. With a small blush the girl tries to calm her herself and manages to stutter out a response. "Yes, thank you"

"I'm glad, a smile suits your face much better." Giving her the best bow he can manage while still kneeling down, Keitaro introduces himself. "Keitaro Urashima, and here is your bag miss?"

Accepting the bag the girl hides her blushed face behind it. "Shinobu Maehara!" She exclaims still a little to excited.

Scratching back of his head Keitaro pulls out his map again, pointing out the Hinta Sou to Shinobu. "Well.. now that your feeling a little better. Do you think you could help me find this place?"

Noticing the bag she is holding, Keitaro quickly lets go of his map, dropping it into her grocery bag, and tries to hold the bottom together. "You might want to be careful, the ground must of been a bit wet and I'm afraid the bottom of the bag is starting to split."

Upon hearing the word 'split', the girl bust into tears all over again. "Auuuu how could you?" Shinobu cries as she runs off.

Confused and no longer having his trusty map, Keitaro starts to wander the streets again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsuruko smiles to her self as she walks down the street towards her destination, ignoring the attention of men and women alike that always seems to follow her around. Tsuruko grins, _Little Motoko, I'm coming for you._

Tsuruko pauses for a moment to cover her mouth and break into an evil laugh, "Fuuu fufufu."

A few eyebrows raise, but the pedestrians on the street quickly hurry on. No one wants to be around the insane women with a deadly sword.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Approaching the stairs leading to the Hinata sou a brief smile comes to Motoko's face. A sharp pain and quick trip to the ground snaps Motoko out of her thoughts. Reaching for her sword Motoko rolls to her side to combat this threat. Her quick actions and deadly glare failed to intimidate her opponent however, as he was to busy being buried under a pile of heavy bags.

"Mrlghrph" exclaimed the moving mass of bags.

Motoko relaxed her grip on her sword and had to suppress a laugh at the sight, her would be attacker that was buried in a combination of her bags, and what must have been his own, with only his arms and legs flailing about helplessly.

Finally freeing himself Keitaro looks around, and his eyes narrow on her sword. Shifting to the hand holding the sword he slowly looks up the arm, and notices the rather irate look in the sword wielder's eyes. Quickly apologizing Kietaro backs up a bit waving his hands wildly. "So sorry, I didn't see you there miss. I was just a bit lost and…" Keitaro trails off noticing her expression hasn't changed.

Motoko narrows her eyes, briefly noticing how weak his Ki is. _I've felt more fight from a rock, it's a miracle he's able stand up with such a weak spirit. _

Getting more nervous from her continued silence not to mention her glare, Keitaro decides to take some action to get on this girls good side. "Please, just let me help you with those." Quickly he picks up both of their bags, and handing back most hers to her.

Seeing her anger die down some, Keitaro decides to push on with this one sided conversation. "I'm really sorry I bothered you miss.. but since you have already had to stop…." Keitaro trails off to her slightly twitching eye brow.

"Just spit it out" Motoko said, the other eye brow joining in her frustration.

"Err yes… that is… I was wondering if you could show me the way to the Hinata sou!" Keitaro quickly sputters out, sweat pouring out from the effort.

Motoko's face quickly changes from restrained anger.. to pure furry. _How dare this vile male! First sneaking around to feel me up, and now ask me directions so he can plan his perverted strike! _

Seeing her flushed face, and twitching muscles, Keitaro began to worry this girl was going to have a heart attack. Ready to reach out and see if she was okay, Keitaro was luckily saved from his stupidity by a primal survival instinct, a strong one deep down. One that simply says **_Do not poke the bear_**. Panic stricken, his legs lock and his brain turns to mush, only able stand there to watch his approaching doom.

Grabbing her sword with excessive force, Motoko was ready to punish this vile male, like so many others. However, fate seemed to be giving Keitaro some back pay that day, before the moment of impact a high pitched, sickingly sweet voice pierced the street.

"Little Motoko, oh my little Motoko dear!" Waved a somewhat crazed looking clone of Motoko up the street.

Freezing in her attack, and almost dropping sword, a very rigid Motoko slowly turns around. _Oh please let it be some ravenous demon to corrupt my soul._ With that silent prayer Motoko looks to the source. Paling visibly Motoko stutters a greeting. "So nice to see you big s-sister."

Tsuruko just smiles at the obvious lie and looks over at Keitaro who is still holding most of Motoko's bags. Smiling even more Tsuruko turns to Motoko again. "Are you planning on introducing me to your boyfriend there Motoko dear?"

Motoko instantly waves her hands franticly. "Sister!! He's not my boyfriend!"

Tsuruko nods, and suppresses a grin like only she can. "Oh, I am sorry how could I not notice it, of course he is your husband then. I am disappointed in you Motoko, I would have thought I would been invited to the wedding." Tsuruko trails off with a fake pout.

Keitaro just blankly stares at the two, remembering vividly the first girl, who is apparently called Motoko and how quickly she pulled out her sword. While his brain was still trying to cope with his first near death experience, he quietly noticed Motoko's sister was also carrying a sword. Not liking his chances Keitaro tried to will his feet to back away.

With a furious blush an even louder protest Motoko tried to deny her sister again. "Sister! How can you say such things? What could I possibly see in this **Male**"?

Somewhat shocked by all the hate directed at him, Keitaro remained rooted the spot. To caught up in the exchange to even think of his own survival any more.

At this point even Tsuruko had trouble suppressing her grin. _You are so easy my little Motoko_. With the smallest of grin, Tsuruko pushed this game just a little further. "Oh Motoko dear, I'm so ashamed of you. Using your feminine wiles to make this poor man carries your bags." Tsuruko shook her head in mock shame.

"Feminine wiles?" Motoko stuttered as her brain tried to comprehend the words as her anger reached the boiling point. "I would never! I wouldn't even know how!" Motoko turns to Keitaro and rips her nearest bag out of his hands.

Unfortunately for Keitaro, he was still to stunned with the exchange to remember to let go of the bag. At this point an unlucky man might be pulled to the ground, rip the bag, or have it's contents spill into the air. Keitaro, being Keitaro had the amazing luck (or bad luck) to have not only all three happen, but the bonus of landing on top of Motoko as well.

As Keitaro was quickly tossed off by Motoko he landed a few feet back dazed but still waving his hands franticly. "I am sorry, it was just an accident I swear!"

Motoko grabbed her sword again and muttered. "You vile pervert!"

At that moment Keitaro's luck truly bottomed out as a pair of Motoko's white panties fluttered down and landed on his face.

Reaching a level of anger that would make the Incredible Hulk jealous, Motoko released a huge wave of Ki at Keitaro. "Pervert banishing blade!"

With red glow and a nasty crunch Keitaro is sent flying threw the air, and ironically towards the Hinata sou. Before blacking out from the pain, Keitaro ever the optimist his last thought is. _At least this cannot get any worse_

A/N

Sorry it's kind of short, but I am a very lazy writer, barely do more then a paragraph at a time. Next chapter should not take to long, as I know what is going to happen, just have to tough out all the dialog I will have to do. Enjoy the cliffhanger!

PS: I just had Motoko come up with that attack in her anger. If it has been used before I apologize. Think of a big, think angry and very painful Ki wave.

Edited to be easier to read because they took out my scene change stars pff...


	2. Prologue Two

Yup so here we have the second prologue. You want a reason? Lollypops are tasty.

-Vilkath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina; it's characters or anything of the sort. The best I can lay a claim to is the voices in my head. Italics Thoughts 

"Text" Speech

888 Scene change

Guilty Pleasures 

Prologue Two: The Second Coming

Tsuruko Aoyama is not an easy woman to shock, but even her great will power could not keep her mouth closed. _I always knew she took a disliking to men, but I could never have imagined she had fallen so far._

"Motoko Aoyama" Tsuruko said in a very displeased tone.

Motoko shivered; to be called by her full name is never a good sign. Embarrassing as they are, even her pet names would be welcome at this moment. With all the hope of a man on death row Motoko slowly turned around, her mind racing to try figure out what had displeased Tsuruko so much. _Was she unhappy I lashed out with so little control? What else could it be?_

With a trembling bow Motoko hurried to apologize. "I am sorry sister, I released such a wild burst of Ki"

Tsuruko frowned visibly at her sister's actions. _Even now, after her temper has cooled she still cannot see anything wrong?_

With an empty smile and a voice to match Tsuruko pushed the conversation. "Motoko dear, why did you injure and possibly murder that innocent young man?"

Scared, but still filled with some left over anger, Motoko interrupted with "Innocent! But he." before she was silenced with a hand from Tsuruko.

"He what Motoko dear? You forcibly grabbed your bags from him, you ripped them open." Pausing to let the words sink in, Tsuruko watched Motoko's expressions as the thoughts ran through her head.

Continuing Tsuruko's voice took an even sweeter tone. "As your clothes fell out, did he grab for your clothing Motoko dear? No he just had the bad luck, that some of the clothes would happen to land on him, worsened by the horrible chance of them being something you found embarrassing."

Studying the stunned Motoko, Tsuruko resumed, "Worst of all was your reaction. Did you yell at him? Yes. Did you insult him? Yes. Did you initiate the attack? Yes again, and you did not only hit him, you pulled out a weapon. Sadly your actions do not even stop there, you went beyond brining out a weapon against an unarmed man, you used a Ki attack, against an opponent who's own Ki and apparent training leaves no possible means for him to defend himself against it."

Picking up a nearly broken Motoko, Tsuruko started pulling her along. "Now come on, we must find where this young man landed, and let us just hope he is only injured."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Placing a few sake bottles in a basket along with her other bathing necessities Kitsune opens the changing room door ready for her afternoon post hang over bath. With a sly grin she became embarrassed in her plans of which bars to hit first that night. All but oblivious to the unusual amount of steam that was filling up the warm afternoon air Kitsune took her first step into the water.

Shocked back to reality with her first step into the hot spring Kitsune let out a shriek and jumped back dropping her sake bottles into the spring. With an angry expression she massages her burned foot and looks longingly at the spring. _Broken again? This place has really been falling apart since Haruka took over._

With a pair of tears starting to well up in her eyes Kitsune leaves her bottles of sake floating in the boiling spring water. _Don't worry my precious babies; I'll come back to you._ Putting a finger to her lips, Kitsune's face returns to her normal grin._ I wonder what boiled sake taste like._

Walking back to the changing room Kitsune tries to think. _Some one needs tell Haruka to fix this. But if I do it, she'll ask about the rent, maybe even tell me to fix it myself._ Entering the kitchen Kitsune spots Shinobu preparing dinner and breaks out into her widest grin. "Shinobu dear, could I ask you a favor?"

Turning around Shinobu stutters with fear while looking into Kitsune's evil eyes. "Of c-course Kitsune-sempai. What is it?"

With her smile out in full force Kitsune puts her arm around Shinobu and starts leading her out. "Glad you asked kiddo. I was just doing me afternoon safety inspection of the hot springs, one of my many chores and I happened to notice they were running a little hot. Now we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would we?" Kitsune waits for Shinobu's answer with her best innocent look.

"Of course not Kitsune-sempia, but what can I do?" Shinobu replied, believing totally in Kitsune said.

"Well" Kitsune tapped her chin like she was thinking deeply. "Perhaps you could tell Haruka about it? I'm sure she would like to know. Just imagine the dangers, what if poor Su jumped into the hot springs like she always does?" Kitsune paused letting the thought swirl inside Shinobu's head.

Opening the front door Kitsune pushing her towards the steps. "Now hurry up, we don't' want Su looking like a lobster now do we?" _I can just imagine Su asking for butter to eat her own arm. Better hurry this up_

With a wide-eyed and panicked expression on Shinobu's face Kitsune gives her a little push. Spurred into action Shinobu runs down the stairs towards the teahouse. _To easy_ Kitsune smirks to herself and walks back inside. _Better head up to my room for more sake, before I start sobering up._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abruptly torn from the bliss of oblivion, Keitaro awoke to an intense scraping pain has his body clipped the Hinata Sou roof. His momentum refusing to give up, he started the painful journey down the roof. Tumbling and tearing, his clothes were turned to rags by the ruff tiles, just barely leaving him enough cloth to keep his modesty intact.

As his pain addled brain tried to make sense of what was happening, Keitaro instinctively reached out for a passing clothes line as passed the edge of the roof in a last ditch effort to halt his painful descent. While the clothesline was a sturdy piece of rope, fit to withstand the weight of the heaviest wet sheets. The poor nails in the wall however could not cope with this sudden onslaught of pressure brought on by Keitaro.

Tearing the wash line straight off the wall, his efforts did little to slow his fall. Keitaro quickly found himself tangled up in the wash line, which was still laden with its burden. A fresh line of girls under garments in all of their frilly glory. Had Keitaro been a little more aware of his perverted situation, he would have died a mixture of fright and excitement right then and there. Keitaro's mind was to busy trying to form a single coherent thought, taught to the youngest of children at an early age. A lesson that would seem to have a great relevance on his current situation. _What goes up must come down_

Now terrorized beyond rational thought Keitaro's eyes wildly searched for where he would land. With a relieved sigh Keitaro spots a nice looking heated bath or pool below. Closing his eyes and bracing for impact, a small smile on his lips as one last thought goes threw his mind. _Finally, a bit of luck!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Drumming her pencil Naru started at her workbook with utter contempt. _This cannot be happening to me! I got the highest score in the nation!_ Naru glared daggers at the problem she didn't understand. Her intense gaze was broken how ever before the paper could burst into flames by a thump.

"What was...?" Before Naru could finish the room was shaken violently by a loud explosion quickly followed by some crazy laughter.

Sighing Naru chanced a look down the hall and found the source of the disturbance. Su was sitting and laughing like a madwoman against the far wall. Huge yellow clouds of smoke were still coming out of Su's room.

With one quick glance back into her room to glare at the unsolvable problem, Naru decides to take a relaxing bath downstairs. Sniffing the air Naru makes a face. _Not to mention give the air a chance to clear up. What was she making to make that horrible rotten banana smell?_

Walking downstairs to the changing room Naru is surprised find a little note tacked to the door. Reading the note, Naru but can't help but blush.

**Unless you are looking for a hot and steamy time, stay out of the hot springs!**

Kitsune 

Clenching her fist in rage Naru had a few choice thoughts about her perverted best friend. _She wouldn't dare bring a man in there, would she?_ Hearing a girlish scream from inside the bath Naru dropped her bathing supplies and stormed in with deadly intent towards any male she found molesting her best friend.

Entering just in time to catch Keitaro's splash landing Naru is sprayed with hot blast of water. Cooled enough by the air the water was no longer hot enough to scald her, but just enough to loosen her towel. Shocked by the scene before her Naru's rage is beyond words, the facts repeat threw her mind. _There is a man in the hot springs; he is covered in girls under wear! There is a man in the hot springs; he is covered in OUR UNDER WEAR? A perverted male has molested poor Shinobu and taken our under wear!_

With a gentle breeze Naru wet body shivers from the cold, drawing her mind to the last fact. _She is naked in the hot springs with a perverted panty thief!_ With a feral growl she grabs the end the clothesline, which just happened to land at her feet. With a quick pull she goes to bring the pervert to justice, yo-yo style.

With a her battle cry of Pervert and her patented punch Naru sends soft boiled Keitaro skyward for the second time that day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two Aoyama sisters followed the path of Keitaro's trajectory in complete silence. Both lost in their own storm of guilty thoughts over the incident.

Tsuruko frowned. _I just can't seem to detect his Ki anywhere. I know his Ki was not that strong to begin with, but some one in that much pain should be easy to find. Unless he is…_ Quickly locking the thought away Tsuruko glances over at her sister.

Motoko had regained her usual emotionless mask, her will trying to enforce the calmness of her exterior inwards as well. Only her eyes hinted at the turmoil still filling Motoko's mind. The dominant part of her personality wonders why her sister is so angry with her. _The pervert deserves everything he got, and more!_

The powerful thought was quickly challenged by a small voice in her head. _Did he really?_ Motoko tried to push the voice's words aside like always, but it just would not go away this time. Frustrated Motoko quickens her pace with some dread as she realizes where the pervert must have landed, the Hinata Sou.

Picking up Naru's cry of pervert even from the bottom of the stairs, Motoko looks up and spots a familiar figure land with a bone crunching thud at the top of the stairs.

Tsuruko followed her sister's gaze; she could barely contain her anguish as she watched the poor man land. To her greater horror, his suffering was not over yet as he slowly started to roll down the long stairs leading up to the dormitory.

Dashing forward with all the speed she can muster, Tsuruko manages to catch Keitaro before he falls to far down the stairs. Cradling his bloody face gently in her lap, she gently laid him down. Looking over his battered and boiled flesh and let out a small blush as she noticed his tattered clothes. With her back still to her sister Tsuruko let out a few quiet sobs. _Such pain, such misery, he couldn't be in more pain. Death would only be an improvement for him now, yet some how he clings to life._

Casting a quick scathing look at her sister, Tsuruko gestures for her to come over. "Run ahead and call for an ambulance Motoko. He needs help immediately, I can barely feel any signs of life from him, it's a miracle he's not dead already."

Quickly and silently Motoko starts running up the stairs to make the phone call. All to eager to have something to do, not ignoring the bonus of being able to get away from the enraged Tsuruko. Motoko knew better then anyone to fear her sister when her true emotions started break threw her control.

Carefully picking Keitaro up Tsuruko heads up to the inn so he can rest till the paramedics come. Lost in her thoughts of concern and guilt Tsuruko failed to notice Keitaro shift around in his pain induce sleep. Softly nuzzling his head into the warmth of her chest with a small smile on his face.

A/N

Yeah I know Kitsune probably already would know what boiled sake would taste like, but I thought it would be funny. I am also no sake expert, while I know it's commonly heated up to body temperature, I have no clue what sake would taste like at 100+ degree's.

I also realize I used Japanese in this chapter, for Shinobu's sempai. Just felt it had to be done, no English translation comes close to the meaning of this word the way Shinobu would use it towards Keitaro especially. So I had to let it slide, for the most part I plan to try stick to Japanese nouns/names only.


	3. Prologue Three

Well here we have part 3, of what looks like a 4 part set of prologues. Then I should be finally back to where my original outline put chapter one. This chapter is going to contain a lot of dialog (something I dislike), and more then a few explanations and character history. Hopefully laying down some foundation for things to come in later chapters. Just thought I'd warn readers while I feel this chapter is necessary in the long run, it probably won't include too much humor or action.

-Vilkath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina; it's characters or anything of the sort. I've read a lot of fan fics, books, played games etc over the years. As such I expect some idea's to be inspired by other sources, so in advance let me say I don't own those either.

Italics Thoughts 

"Text" Speech

888 Scene change

Guilty Pleasures 

Prologue Three: The Big Talk

Haruka sat down at a hospital cafeteria table and gestured for Tsuruko and Motoko to join her. Haruka looked over the two sisters letting the silence hang in the air for a while. Haruka had never met Tsuruko before, but she knew from being around Motoko for years how much she worshiped her older sister.

She didn't show her emotions anywhere near as visibly as Motoko, but Tsuruko's bloodstained clothes and silence spoke volumes of her current state. If Motoko feared anything more then Tsuruko's sword, it was always her words. It has been demonstrated over the years by Motoko's total refusal to call or even write to her own sister.

Haruka would of had to suppress a laugh at the pair, if it was not for the situation that caused the Aoyama sisters to be in their current state. With an inward sigh Haruka decides to get this over with and puts her best emotional mask on as she faces the sisters. "I am sure you two are bound to have a few questions about my nephew. I know I'm just dying to ask you a few as well.".

Motoko fidgeted seeming to want to say something very badly, but was trying to restrain herself in front of her already angry sister. After taking a sip of tea Tsuruko was the first to reply. "How did he survive? Motoko's attack would left even some of the stronger martial artist injured or hurt, then there was his poor landings." Tsuruko trailed off as images of Keitaro on the stairs threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"Well the simplest way to explain it would be Keitaro is special." Haruka shrugged.

Motoko's hand strayed down to her waist looking for her sword. Luckily for those around, the hospital would not allow her to carry a sword. "What could be so special about a weak perverted male?"

Calmly ignoring the attacks on her nephew's character Haruka replied. "He is not weak, some might even say he is close to immortal, but extremely durable is more accurate."

Haruka steels herself before she goes on. "Best place to start with, would have to be his birth. It all happened at the Hinata Sou when I was almost six."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Haruka sat at the kitchen table, idly stirring her drink while sucking on her lollypop. She was surrounded by her family, who were all very happy and excited about what was going to happen today. Haruka frowned. _Why do I have to be stuck down here with all these old people, I want to be where the action is!_

As if reading her thoughts her mother reached over and pinched her cheeks. "Now Haruka dear, if you keep making such a mean face it will freeze that way!"

Haruka did her best to keep her frown as she pulled her self away. "But mom, this is room is filled with boring old people."

Hina chuckled at her daughter's antics. "Why not go outside and play with the other children, there is a very nice park nearby. And give up on those lollypop's, you are going to rot your teeth."

Haruka crossed her arms and attempted to look as aloof as possible while avoiding all thoughts about the mean kids who always pushed her around. "Parks are for kids! I am going to be an Aunt, I don't have time to waste with a bunch children."

Haruka spent a lot of time around her brother and sister in law over the last few months. They had both come to Hina's for some help during the pregnancy, while Haruka was not overly found of her idiot brother. She loved the baby immediately. Helping take care of it had gotten her out of playing, and the consequent beatings for months now. Before her 6th birthday Haruka had fallen in love with this new baby before it was even born.

Haruka could hardly wait to meet this bundle of joy that she could help raise and protect from the world. Noticing her mother's attention was drawn to some one else for a moment Haruka decided to bolt out of the room crawling threw a secrete passage to get a good view of the birth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shaking the memories from her head Haruka continues the story. "Keitaro was still born."

"But?" Haruka raised a hand and silenced Motoko before she could continue.

"He was born silent and without a pulse. He was clinically dead for over a minute." Haruka takes a drink of her tea to hide a tear that threatened to escape her emotional mask.

"In the briefest of moments the room went from joy to panic, fear, anger and a heavy sadness. The doctor's," Haruka smirks at the word doctor before continuing. "Tried their best, but were unable to find anything wrong. Keitaro was the healthiest of babies right up to his birth."

"Eventually the doctors gave up, and pronounced his death." Haruka controls a smile that threatens to come out. "Then Keitaro, our little miracle happened. He started to cry. More then ten minutes after his official time of death, and several more after his birth he started to cry."

Motoko kept her frown to suppress a smile that threatened to come out but the happiness was still shown in her eyes. Childless and married Tsuruko could only smile weakly as tears came down her cheeks as she was over come with happiness of the story.

"Obviously the doctors checked him out, his heart was beating his lungs were working. Everything was fine, we were just left with why he was 'still' to begin with, and even more confusing why he got better." Pausing Haruka let the barest of smiles grace her lips as she stuck the lollypop in her mouth she had taken from a doctor earlier who told her not to smoke.

"The newborn Keitaro was happily passed around by the family, the first answer of Keitaro's miracle came when he was passed to his grandmother Hina." With an expert flair Haruka twirled the lollypop in her mouth. " She sensed something was different about Keitaro, perhaps even wrong. His spirit was so weak, even holding him she could barely feel it, then she realized something."

Haruka nods to Tsuruko. "You must have noticed it to by now after carrying him up the stairs."

Tsuruko makes a face trying to clear her mind of the story and think back to earlier that morning. "Well his Ki was exceptionally weak, barely higher to be considered alive when I first met him. Then when I carried him up the stairs, it got smaller and smaller, almost vanishing entirely even as I held him. If it wasn't for his breathing I would thought he had died it was so low."

Tsuruko paused for a moment thinking. "Oh my, but that is impossible is it not?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, you are right he has no spiritual energy, Ki, Life's flame what ever you call it. Keitaro was born totally void. Some rampant rumors have run around the family, but no reason as to why was ever really found. When Hina first held Keitaro she realized what was wrong with him, the fuel of life was totally absent."

Motoko looked a little confused and angry. She had been trained in many martial arts, and was adept at Ki manipulation, but she had never put to much study into the nature of it beyond the battlefield. _It can be used to strengthen, heal or hurt the body, but to have none at all? How is that possible, even a rock or a tree has at least some Ki?_ As wild thoughts ran threw her head Motoko turned her attention back to Haruka as she continued.

"An adept martial artist can draw in the energy of their surroundings to boost their abilities and strength. Which is little more then the personal Ki of animals, plants, even the left over residual energy of people." Haruka paused to look at her now barren lollypop before tossing it into the table's ashtray.

After a quick smirk at the idea of a non-smoking hospital having an ashtray Haruka continues. "Ki is your personal energy, as you know everyone else's is called Chi. It is essentially the same thing, but since it is not your own it is usually less responsive to any commands you might give it, and will not stay with the controller for long."

Haruka had figured that these two competent warriors would already know such things, but she felt the need for them to understand the importance of her point. "What Keitaro managed to do, or he was forced to do was use the surrounding Chi to survive. While still only a few minutes old, he accomplished something the greatest of Chi masters would be hard pressed to accomplish. A long sustained use of Chi, taking it in and out of his body as naturally as you or I would breath. Instead of merely augmenting his body with it for specific a specific purpose, his body runs on it."

Tsuruko's eyes opened wide. "Oh my, so the reason the Chi I thought was his Ki disappeared was because he was taking in my own? And I could not separate his from my own."

Motoko frowned. "That can not be possible, if what you say is true, Urashima would have great amounts of power. But even around such concentrated sources of energy like my sister and I he was a weakling."

Haruka shrugged unsurely. "Yes and no, yes he could possibly have great power. But no he does not. What he does is on pure instinct, he never received any instructions on how to control his abilities on a conscious level. I don't have many the details, but all I know is something happened to make Hina stop what ever little training he had received as a kid."

Tsuruko's eyebrows rose as her curiosity perked even higher about this young man. _Fufufu I must privately study this young man in great detail._

Motoko frowned slightly looking back from her sister to Haruka. Reminded just how much the two were a like. _They both seem get a perverse delight at being vague. Telling you just enough to get you interested!_

Haruka released a barely audible mumble as she stood up. "I am going to see how my nephew now." Pausing she turns to glare at the two one last time. "If you happen to go see him, he more then likely will try apologize to you, I highly suggest you do not let it go to your head and blame him for this whole incident. If I have to call Kanako about Keitaro being hurt again, there will be two new victims begging for hospital beds!"

Briskly walking away Haruka leaves the two Aoyama sisters shaken. On reflex they both silently decided it would be in their best interest to avoid hurting Keitaro again. The Aoyama's did not know who Kanako was, but the fear in the voice of a woman like Haruka made them both decide it would be wise to try and avoid Kanako.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Motoko was in a foul mood as she stalked the halls of the hospital. Nurses and orderlies alike instinctively stayed out of her way as she came past. After Haruka had left Tsuruko had a little chat with Motoko. Like most of their talks since Tsuruko's marriage, it was most unpleasant for Motoko.

Nearly smashing the panel Motoko jabbed the elevator button furiously as she waited for the machine to arrive. Tsuruko's words replayed in Motoko's mind. _I came to check up on your progress Motoko, to see how far you have come and if perhaps you were ready to take on your responsibilities._

Motoko shook her head to try get Tsuruko's frown out of her mind. _I was just lucky our talk was cut short by news about Urashima_. Motoko shivered at the thought of what Tsuruko would say and what punishment she would come up with when they continued the conversation later.

_It's all Urashima's fault!_ Motoko fumed as she entered the very room of that held the man who her very thoughts were centered on. Looking at his sleeping form, Motoko could not help but be a little amazed at his progress. Most of his cuts completely gone, and most of the burned skin had healed. The only real indication left of his injuries was his right leg, tightly bound in a cast

Motoko silently wondered what had broken his leg, trying to find a reason that was not her fault. _It must have been his second trip when he was punched for being a perverted panty thief._ Clinging to her flimsy excuse Motoko sat next to Keitaro.

Fearing what her sister would do to her Motoko's eyes started to go red from holding back her tears. "This is all your fault you perverted male." Unable to believe even her longest used excuse while in Keitaro's presence Motoko fled the room.

As the room's door closed Keitaro's sleeping face frowned as his dreams suddenly turned dark and unpleasant.

A/N

Well there it's done, as always I am not entirely happy with it, but there it is. I would like to thank my muse and inspiration for this chapter, my little Auron action figure on my computer table. Without his judgmental stare I would never got done with this….


	4. Prologue Four

Well there seems to have been more then a few questions about my update pace, which I don't really understand. So far I have been able to manage 7 days or less between chapters since the first one. A pace I hope to maintain, barring personal problems or writers block. So let me just put all your minds at ease, 7 days between chapters is a goal I set for myself and I plan to keep it. Give me time the plan out the chapter, procrastinate about writing it, and eventually put something together.

-Vilkath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina; it's characters or anything of the sort. I've read a lot of fan fics, books, played games etc over the years. As such I expect some idea's to be inspired by other sources, so in advance let me say I don't own those either.

Italics Thoughts 

"Text" Speech

888 Scene change

Guilty Pleasures 

Prologue Four: House of Pain

Keitaro thrashed his head violently around in the early morning light of his hospital bed trying desperately to shake off his nightmares_. This is all your fault_, ran threw his mind over and over again.

Flashes of a tall woman towering above him with a grim expression flashed threw his mind. She was looking over Kietaro as if he didn't exist she kept saying those horrible words; "This is all your fault".

Tears fell from Keitaro's face onto his tiny hands while he held the small pale girl in his arms. "I am so sorry Kanako."

Waking with a scream of Keitaro bolts up in bed, and immediately cries out in pain; his sudden movement aggravating yesterday's tender wounds. Taking a few calming breathes he settles down from the dream. Keitaro rubs his temples. _What was that? Not again!_ With a shudder Keitaro tries to push the thoughts of the dream from his mind. Apologizing over and over in voice below a whisper Keitaro managed to fall back asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A single leaf floats serenely towards the rooftop. A faint swish fills the air and the poor leaf turned to a cloud of dust, joining in a pile on the roof of the previous leafy victims.

Motoko was not happy, and any leaf that dared to get near the Hinata Sou that morning paid the price for floating her way. She went to bed thinking of Keitaro, dreamed of Keitaro, and when Motoko woke up this morning her thoughts turned to the same young man. _Why? Why must my thoughts always run to HIM? He is a grouping, peeping, panty-stealing pervert that must be it! I must train harder to protect this dorm from his perverted ways. He caught me off guard yesterday, but I will not allow him to do so again._

Clinging to her justification with renewed vigor Motoko obliterates the next helpless leaf, not even leaving dust behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsuruko quietly stands in the doorway watching her sister. _Motoko has really improved since she left the school. Her power and control over her Ki may even surpass mine._ _Her emotional control how ever. _Tsuruko's thoughts trail off.

Frowning she thinks back to yesterdays events. _I must find some way to help Motoko, if my dear sister is to ever take her position with the school she must learn control. She needs to get that hatred of men out of her system, the next poor man could be hurt worse then Keitaro was._

A wicked smile dances across her face as Tsuruko thinks of a way to help. _That's it; my dear sister needs to get herself a man!_ Worldwide men felt a shiver down their spine; luckily the men did not talk about their feelings so it went by unnoticed.

Tsuruko's smile turns to an insane grin. _Fufufu and I know just the perfect one, that little cutie Keitaro. Not only will my little Motoko get cured of her man hating ways, but also that cutie can get a little '**Payback**'._ With great emphasis on payback, streams of perverted thoughts run through Tsuruko's mind.

Noticing a slight blush and Motoko's increasing efforts against the poor leaves Tsuruko contains her laughter and prepares to get to work. Sneaking up behind her sister with little effort, Tsuruko reaches out and grabs Motoko's butt and gives it one quick squeeze.

Turning around quickly with a blush Motoko screams, "Urashima you pervert!" and brings her sword down in a quick slice towards her attacker.

Avoiding the hasty attack with ease Tsuruko laughs manically. "Urashima? Oh my, I'm so sorry were you expecting some one else? Fufufufu little Motoko has a crush!"

Motoko blushes crimson trying to stagger out a reply. Tsuruko puts her finger up to her chin in a pose of thinking. "Well it does make sense, he's so cute and cuddly!"

Motoko clutches her sword even more, resisting the urge to try to become an only child as Tsuruko continues. " They do say you hurt the ones you love. Oh my! My little Motoko is in love! Have you picked out the baby names yet?"

Tsuruko is barely able to contain from rolling on the ground in laughter now as Motoko's face goes white. Unable take any more Motoko sways a little bit before dropping her sword and fainting. Tsuruko shakes her head and picks up Motoko to take her down to her room. Tsuruko thinks. _I must fix this if Motoko is ever to take her place with in the school. Her opponents could easily exploit Motoko having such an emotional weakness. Not to mention the foul minds of the demons she might face._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Setting her plans into motion proved to be harder then Tsuruko thought, as she over looked one little detail, Haruka. _I just have to find a way convince her this is for the best for Keitaro. _Finding Haruka already at the hospital leaning against the wall outside Keitaro's room Tsuruko decided get this over with and joined her against the wall. "Any idea when he will wake up?"

Shrugging Haruka glanced at Tsuruko before returning her stare to the opposite wall. "Doctors say he could wake up any time now. Beyond the broken leg he is in perfect health, and even that has started to mend already."

Letting out a deep sigh Tsuruko slumps against the wall. "I think I have a solution to both of our problems, so this doesn't happen again." Haruka raised an eyebrow but let Tsuruko continue. "I think if they spent some time together Motoko and Keitaro could both come out ahead. I think a kind cutie like Keitaro just the right man to convince Motoko not all men are evil."

Haruka clenched and unclenched the lighter in her pocket. "And what do you suppose Keitaro will get out of this besides a violent girl who might just try and kill him, again?"

Tsuruko mentally flinched at the remark but pressed on. "Well I am going to leave what they do together up to them. But I hope Motoko will teach him some basic techniques so he can at least defend himself from future injuries. Still I feel pretty certain she will, Motoko has always been such a tomboy and has never been to comfortable with anything else but the sword." Tsuruko puts her hand up to her mouth and a little laugh escaped. "Fufufufu it's not like my sister is going teach him how to cook."

Haruka had the barest of smiles escape her control at that comment. She could remember the last time Motoko had cooked, while not as bad as Naru's Haruka has had tastier things in a hospital.

Before Haruka could reply the doctor came out of Keitaro's room. "You may go in now, he's awake. Despite his already amazing recovery you should still have him take it easy." After reminding Haruka to fill out the release forms the doctor leaves to treat the next patient.

Both women enter the room; Tsuruko hanged near the door while Haruka went over to talk to Keitaro. Spotting his aunt Keitaro's face instantly broke into a smile. "Aunt Haruka!"

Pulling a fan out of now where Haruka lightly taps Keitaro on the head. "Just Haruka! Call me aunt again and I might forget you are hospitalized."

With an even brighter smile Keitaro just rubs the back of his head at her reply. Grunting Haruka turns to leave. "The doctor said you could leave, so get your stuff." Mumbling about triplicate paper work being invented by demons Haruka leaves Tsuruko and Keitaro in the room alone.

Keitaro looked around the room, doing anything to avoid eye contact with Tsuruko. _I do not deserve to be in the same room with such a perfect woman. _Eventually Keitaro slumped his shoulders and put his head down. "I am so sorry about yesterday."

Tsuruko raised a hand and tried to wave off his apology. "It was just bad luck and a misunderstanding. Which is why I came here today, I need your help Mr. Urashima. My dear sister has a problem. What happened yesterday was a very unfortunate accident, but not totally unexpected I am afraid. Motoko never took my marriage well." Tsuruko voice drifts off a little before she continues. "She was not happy with the arrangement in any way, which left her with some anger, towards men specifically."

Tsuruko frowns before continuing. "When she left for the Hinata Sou years ago, she already disliked men and did not trust them, I fear now it's blown into full hate. If she could attack a kind and gentle man like you I truly fear for her."

Tsuruko tears up slightly and puts on her best puppy dog eyes. " Will you help me Mr. Urashima?"

Keitaro is struck in an embarrassed stupor, stumbling out nonsense words over her praise and intense begging. After a few seconds under those eyes Keitaro forced himself to look away and stammers out a reply. "Of course, but what can I do?"

Tsuruko tears instantly disappear and she smiles coyly at Keitaro. "Just be your normal cute and charming self of course." Tsuruko smothers a laugh at Keitaro's reaction. _Fufufu So sensitive, he and Motoko are so alike._

Tsuruko gathers up Keitaro's few belongings and helps him into the wheel chair. "Just spend time with Motoko, bake a cake, and plant a guardian what ever you two like. Long as she is around a kind man like you she will be forced to accept not all men are evil."

Keitaro has extreme doubts about this plan. _I want to help, but she will kill me!_ Keitaro takes a quick look over his shoulder at the woman pushing him down the hall and shudders. Following his survival instincts Keitaro decided he had a better chance with Motoko and just let his protest drop.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Haruka and Tsuruko enter the dorm carrying Keitaro between them. With a quick nudge Haruka knocks a drunken Kitsune to the floor and set Keitaro down on the now vacant couch. With a brief whistle Haruka calls the rest of the girls down to the common room

Fear of Haruka's wrath and general curiosity of what she could have wanted quickly brought all the girls down. Shinobu let out a small gasp of surprise as she spotted Keitaro. Quickly she did her best to hide from him behind Kitsune. _Oh no it's the man from yesterday. I was so rude to him, I never even gave him his directions and then I took his map. He must be so mad with me_!

Haruka noticed the scathing looks Naru and Motoko were giving Keitaro and decided to try and prevent another disaster. "Listen up girls I have a tea shop to run so I am going to make this quick. This is my nephew Keitaro. He will be staying with me down at the Tea shop until his leg heals."

Watching Naru and Motoko's anger deflate some Haruka mentally smirks while continuing. "Grandma Hina originally had asked Keitaro to come here to be the new manager but." Haruka paused to pull out the papers and deed ready to be transferred to Keitaro and watches with amusement at the girl's expressions.

Silencing any protest the girls might have with a glare Haruka goes on. "In light of recent events I do not feel Keitaro would be safe here with his injuries. Since he would not be able to perform his manger duties any ways with a broken leg he shall stay with me for now. After his leg heals Keitaro will have to make his decision whether to stay on as the manager or not."

Haruka picks up a very shocked Keitaro and starts helping him back down the stairs. Leaving Tsuruko behind in a very quiet Hinata Sou.

A/N

Well here we are again, at the end of another chapter. I came up short of my goal this time. I had planed start next one off with the big fight, but Tsuruko's plan and Motoko's punishment just seemed like to much fun to try rush through this and the chapter is already over 2k words. So next time we get to see Prologue 5, Motoko and Keitaro get to spend some quality time together, god help him.


End file.
